forest_of_mirrorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thirteenth Year
The Thirteenth Year was the first special quest added to Forest Of Mirrors and happened right after the halloween event. It could be completed only once and lasted for a week. 'How It Works' *On the Quests page, people would click a link to access this quest. *Each step of the quest had some background story and in order to advance there were some times requirements, *At the end, participants would unlock access to the Darklands area. 'General Information' Reward Quest Please note this is copy-and-paste from the original 2013 Quest, there are spelling and grammatical errors. 'Part 1' Lore "You are sitting in your room, looking over your haul from the 10th year treats, candies, tricks, and pets. You feel that you have gotten the best collection that you will ever get, and begin to take inventory of your treats. You get distracted by a bright light shining outside or your window, though, and notice a letter posted on the outside of the glass. The letter reads: 'To whom it may concern, it seems that most letters in the veil are not being properly delivered when processed through the central towers, travel to the edge of the forest with two icicle eggs to begin your journey. I have hope for you, young mage, I only fear that this task may require my assistance. Requirements Two Icicle Eggs (removed at the end) 'Part 2' Lore "You stumble outside, too tired to realize exactly where you are going and why you may be going that way. You stop for a short time to catch your breath, and check to make sure that you have the two carrot eggs the strange note asked for. Once confirming that you have the proper supplies, you return to your haze and wander deep into the forest. The forest is a dark and dank place, full of the deepest shadows you have ever encountered. You feel out of place here, all of your maps are slowly starting to shift before your eyes. You are weary that you may be entering too close to the center of the forest, but a will o wisp slowly guides your way and beckons for you to travel further. Whatever lies at the center also contains a piece to your destiny. You feel a sharp, cold pain as your feet slow to a stop, and the wisp slowly dissapears from existance. You check your map one more time, to find that it has become completely unintelligable. You worry that you may have traveled too far into the forest to return back to the castle, and a chilling panic starts to set in. You try to escape the small circle shaped opening in the woods that you have found, but upon traveling a few feet into the woods you find yourself in the same place again. You feel a dank hopelessness grasping at your soul. You decide to set the eggs into the center of the circle and lie yourself down to rest, it was nearly midnight when you left the castle and you can tell now it is nearing sunset. You hope that your sleep will bring to you some sort of answer as to why you have been stuck in this circle for the entire day. You wake up after your nap, and it seems to be high noon. The eggs you previously had are not to be found, but in their place is a small stone tablet. You reach out and feel the stone, and you are met with an unnatural coldness and a deep, rattling chill fills your body. You attempt to read the inscription, only to find that it is in some long lost language that has not been read for many years. You fear that this may be your final resting place, in a dark grove in the depths of the forest. A will o wisp alights on the edge of the woods, and a small sense of hope fills the emptiness inside you for a short time. You place the stone in your satchel, and begin the follow the wisp. The further you seem to travel after the wisp, the more it seems to become a different color. You note that originally the wisp was a purplish blue color, but now it seems to have become a light and pale green, silhouetting the shapes of the dark trees with a welcoming glow. You advance further into the forest, until stone ruins start to surround you. You reach out and touch one, to find it disappear into dust and blow away in the wind. The wisp seems to pause for a moment when you do this, and you consider not doing that again in case that this adventure may become perilous. The stone pillars become more and more dense, and eventually you can see an opening ahead of you. You finally reach the edge of the forest, and a large stone ruin sits before you. You feel a deep worry inside of you, but the desire to travel further through this event leads you on. The wisp finally disappears, leaving you alone once more. You begin to search the surrounding area for any sign of life or any hint as to why you may have been brought here. You scan the ruins until a familiar inscription catches your eye. You spot the heiroglyph of a book, and attempt to understand the writing under it, to no avail. It has become exceedingly dark out now, though, and you feel you may be better if you go to rest. You awake with another note placed besides you. It reads, 'Please call upon the power of a carrot.' " Requirements Have a Carrot Dragon 'Part 3' Lore "You think and scan through all of your thoughts as to what the note could mean. Carrot dragons are known to be incredibly smart, so it may be what the note is referring to. You take out the stone you found earlier in the first circle, and carefully examine it for any sort of hint. You see that it is covered with sprawling marks all over it, and realize that some of these make sense- you can translate the old enscriptions now! You feel very glad that you took the time to save that rock for later, and begin to translate. You carefully look over the first stone, and realize that they all begin to tell a story. The first stone goes into great detail about how this world was formed and the past one. This world was created eons ago after the crash of the Nilor Veil. The new veil, the one we now dwell in, resides in the seventh universe, ruled by the mighty Drefni. She created this universe, but allows influence from the other seven elements, with Aszerath holding the second strongest force. Due to this, often times large amounts of choas and evil will begin to spead around the outer edges of the universe, leading to the other seven to band together to fight it back, although this has been not attributed to Aszerath himself. Rock has the next strongest hold over this universe, allowing for a variety of planets and climates to populate the unive.... You are puzzled at the mention of shade being an element- as no books, factions, or stories have ever mentioned this as an existing element. You think back to the letter telling you the tower was undergoing some sort of issue. Why would anything doing with the tower have to deal with a new element, and why would you need this info? You are more confused than you have ever been, but the will o wisp seems to have returned, and beckons you to follow it again. You pick up your translation rock and slowly follow the wisp. The forest seems to become unnaturally dark as you follow it, and eventually the only thing that you can see is the glow of the wisp up ahead. It is a wonder that you have not ran into anything, and wearily continue on, until you can see a large maroon haze begin to fill the forest. Even with the haze lighting up everything, you can look down at your feet and see no outline of grass or rock, and you can look in front of you and no outline of tree or shrub fills your view. You worry that whatever you may be encountering up ahead is more than just dangerous. You feel it would be best to cast a protection spell as you get nearer to the light, but cannot seem to grasp the words... the name of the old world is all you can properly remember." Requirements Fill in the spell. It seems that you should try to find a spell that can protect you incase of danger... type the spell below: Nilor Veil 'Part 4' Lore "You relax as a low hum of green light begins to envelop you. You feel much safer now, even if this magic is not the color that you usually cast, and you were not aware that those words were the key to any sort of spell before hand. You finally reach the edge of the light and realize that it is not just a glow from a fire or anything, but a large amount of magic, and it seems to be completely surrounding the central tower. You are more worried as to how this is the central tower and how the magic is around it, without anyone else noticing, and without the familiar shapes and forms of any sort of plants or animals in the surrounding area. You are sure one of the moons would be illuminating the surrounding area, but instead all you can sense around you is the thickest dark you have ever felt. You finally realize that you are not in the right realm anymore. The wisp changed color when you started to feel a shift in the world and when your map began to twist into some sort of horrible picture, and when the ink appeared to be dripping off the page and revealing red marks with an odd glow to them. You take out the map again, afraid to look at what you will face, but you feel you need to do this to see where you are. You look at the map with wonder. You see the normal veil, but now it is covered with a dark haze on the map. You can make out all of the areas that were on the map before, even your current location still glows with a small dot. Only it seems everything has taken on a red and grey haze, with your current location glowing in a bright red. You pause and note that you are indeed at the tower, which for some reason still remains a pale grey like in real life. Although, even on your map, it is still surrounded by a maroon cicle. The wisp seems to look at you as if it wonders what you are doing. You never knew fire could be so inquisitive... It begins to wander forwards, and you are confused why. You note that not even spectral owls have been able to make it through the field and yet this wisp will attempt. You try to grab it to prevent it from hurting itself, but it is too late, and it simply floats right inside. You, on the other hand, expecting to grab the wisp and jump right back to the other side of the feild end up falling face first into the dirt on the other side. Your protection spell must have not been a protection spell... You look up at the massiveness of the tower and wonder how you are supposed to get up there and figure out what is wrong- usually only perytons or crobbits are able to get up there, but you're sure an adult dragon will do." Requirements Have one adult dragon in your possession 'Part 5' Lore "You call upon your dragon, and to your surprise, you are able to summon it to you location. You quietly manage to place yourself upon its back, and begin your asencion to the top of the tower. You finally reach the top and jump in through an open window near the top. You fear a rush of success that you were able to make it inside, and then realize an immense amount of fear as you realize you're falling and going to land right on top of a massive pile of books! Fear grips you, and you let out a loud scream. In that instant you feel that you have stopped falling and the maroon haze now surrounds you, and you can make out two bright red eyes staring you down. You worry that you may have awakened some sort of ancient beast and may face your doom here. You attempt to call your dragon to your side, but the light has blocked all openings now and you can hear your companion screeching and attempting to claw its way through the walls to no avail. This place is protected by one of the most powerful magics you have ever encountered. You attempt to squirm out of the field as the eyes get nearer and nearer to you, but you can feel the field's grip become tighter and tighter the more you squirm and the closer it gets. You finally give up and resign that this may be your final resting place, in a tower not meant to be entered and never meant to be exited. You can finally make out the creature that the eyes belong to, and it seems to be a large dragon that posseses a wealth of knowledge and prowess. You are stunned to see such a beast with this power and strength inside this place, and then you realize what importance the 'new' element had. You feel the urge to scream it's name, in hopes that it will set you free." Requirements Fill in the dragon's name. What is this creature's name...Aszerath 'Part 6' Lore "You scream out the name as loud as you can, and the eyes of the beast seem to shift from the bright red to a deep brown for a moment, but quickly change back. You feel the hopeless sense of defeat and doom envelope you, and you sigh and resign to your fate for sure this time. The magic is beginning to squish you and you feel immense amounts of pain. This is it.... The wisp engulfs the magic surrounding you, dispelling it and surrounding you with its own. You feel an immense sense of awe from how powerful such a simple flame could be as it gentely sets you down and out of harm's way. As it retracts its magic from you, you can see it begin to form the shape of a dragon itself. The room begins to fill with a maginifcent green glow, and you begin to hear words that to your ears do not make sense but to your mind do. The wisp dragon turns to look at you as if to say that it is sorry for putting you into this mess, and it then turns and engulfs the beast with its own magic. You can see the two beings meld together and it seems as if though the combination could easily cause the whole universe to delve into choas. You can see the two forms fighting with one another as they finally meld into a much more recognisable form of the 'beast' that you previously witnessed. It attempts to get up to walk over to you, and you notice it is covered in massive scars, including one on its neck that seems like it would have been deadly. It struggles a few more times, and then collapses on the ground. You rush over to it and panic, not knowing what to do..." Requirements None 'Part 7' Lore "You wake up inside of a chair, surrounded by books. You can see everything clearly now, and you are definitely inside of the tower. Birds and familiars of all sorts are entering and exiting the tower through the windows, and beside you is a table with a pot of tea and some cookies. You do not know what happened to the beast that you thought you saw, how you got back to this realm, or how everything is back to normal, but you feel happy that everything is fixed. A spectral owl lands beside you, with a note in its mouth. It leans over and drops it into your lap, then slows fades out of existance. You pick up the note and begin to read. Dear USERNAME, Thank you for helping me get inside of the tower so that I may have helped my friend from his fit of insanity. For your kindness in helping me and willingness to listen and follow all of my inane notes and hints to help you, I will allow you entrance into a special area of the world. My friend will also be allowing you to join his clan, if you desire to. You can join his clan through clicking the icon on your holding area, and be warned- this change will not allow you to return back to your old clan. Thank you very much for helping me, and I am sure that you will aide me in any further issues that I may have- your future seems promising and full of magic. '' The Only, Drefni'Naruta.'' You stare at the person who signed the note- did you just do work for one of the elements? Does that mean that you just met two of the elements in one day? You cannot believe what you have just read, but you gladly take the letter- I guess this counts as a charter!" New area unlocked: Darklands.